


A Normal Christmas

by shwsf10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shwsf10/pseuds/shwsf10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Cas finally have a normal Christmas, with no cases, it's just the three of them in the bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Christmas

It was Christmas morning. Dean woke up happy, and he couldn't remember when that last happened. He put on some clothes and went into the kitchen to get some coffee. Sam and Cas were already there, waiting for him to have a normal 'family' Christmas breakfast.

\- "Merry Christmas!" - he greeted them happily.

\- "Merry Christmas." - said Sam. -" You look awfully happy this morning."

\- "How could I not be? We're finally having a normal Christmas." - Dean sat down and looked at Cas. - "Marry Christmas, Cas."

\- "I do not understand the habbit of decorating a tree and putting presents under it. Also, Jesus was born in March."

\- "Just say 'Marry Christmas'."

\- "Okay. Marry Christmas, Dean. And Sam."

After breakfast they went to the Christmas tree to open the presents. They've all excanged presents, even Cas. He said Sam told him to do it.  
Dean oppened Cas's present. In the box, there was a CD with old rock songs, the one Dean still didn't have.

\- "Cas... Thank you." - Dean said and kissed him on the lips. He was still smiling when he looked up and realized that Sam and Cas were staring at him with 'WTF' looks on their faces. - "What?!" - he asked and then his eyes widened with realization. - "Oh..."


End file.
